This invention relates to a plastic retaining device for fastening various articles such as machine parts, cords or pipes to a support plate such as a machinery support or vehicle chassis by having the device wrapped around the article and then causing a consequently formed anchor-shaped leg thereof to be fixed within a preformed aperture in the support plate.
Heretofore, plastic retaining devices adapted to be wrapped around an article or cable subjected to fastening and fastened to a given support by means of anchor-shaped legs forming a part of the devices have been known to the art, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,157,377 and 3,501,117.
In the conventional plastic retaining devices the anchor-shaped legs are designed so that once they are inserted into fitting holes bored in support plates from one side thereof, the check claws formed on the legs come into unbreakable engagement with the edges of the fitting holes on the other side thereof. When these devices are properly engaged in the fitting holes, it is difficult to remove them from the support plates. Thus, the adoption of these devices has been inevitably limited to those articles which are destined to be permanently fastened to their respective support plates.